


next time

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	next time

"What are you doing?"

"Just...looking around."

"Let me see."

"No..."

"Come on!"

"No, you'll just- Fine."

"Dude. Don't you ever get bored looking for pictures of me on the Internet?"

"Well...it's just that I never go to these things with you. So I want to see what I can see."

"You are a total geek. Besides, you were the one that didn't want to go. I wouldn't mind dragging you along."

"Dragging me along."

"Yeah."

"Um. Okaaay. For what purpose?"

"I'm sure we could think of something..."

"Oh really? Like wh-mph."

"Like that."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time."


End file.
